Ninjago Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2018
16:07-49 hey mindroid 16:08-02 Greetings, humans. 16:08-15 Please ban this guy from the chat. 16:08-17 http://prntscr.com/k8i5i8 16:08-37 greetings nidroid 16:08-45 http://prntscr.com/k8i5sj 16:08-51 He is indeed very special. 16:09-15 Akumu, you could just block him from PMs, you know. 16:09-23 http://prntscr.com/k8i62j Help. 16:09-24 How? 16:09-26 You are overreacting a little bit though... 16:09-38 ~ Jongensoden has joined the chat ~ 16:09-47 That doesn't really help. 16:10-11 ~ Jongensoden has been banned by Min-droid ("harassment ") ~ 16:10-11 ~ Jongensoden has left the chat ~ 16:10-23 THANK YOU 16:11-03 Ahh..quietness. 16:11-37 I don't think he's 13 anyway 16:12-02 No, he's a 40 year old man who can't use grammar or a young child. 16:12-26 It's just a kid 16:12-30 Believe me 16:15-31 Akumu, here is how you can block people from PMs http://prntscr.com/k8i8m1 16:16-07 Finally 16:17-06 NinjaLloyd told me he's 10 so his block should be 3 years 16:18-41 Well, then tell that to Buddermeow. 16:18-44 Can you share proof? 16:19-07 He told me over chat. 16:19-11 On fanon I think 16:19-18 Or no, Quinton's Wikia the Misako Wiki 16:19-58 The Misako Wiki? I must see that! 16:20-03 Lol 16:20-14 misako.wikia.com 16:20-17 I really like reborn Garmadon 16:20-34 I preferred the old Garmadon. 16:20-39 Old garmadon was pretty badass but he could be kinda annoying 16:20-44 The 2012 episodes were mostly filler. 16:20-52 Ninjaball run, the one where they get the jobs 16:21-01 Didn't watch Ninjaball Run, it was too terrible. 16:21-24 ~ Min-droid has joined the chat ~ 16:21-24 For that reason, I don't understand how some people like season 2. 16:21-26 This one was too inconsistent. One episode he threatens to kill Harumi, just a few episodes later he is sad and angry after she dies. 16:21-33 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 16:21-34 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 16:21-58 The Misako Wiki is...interesting. 16:22-10 https://misako.wikia.com 16:22-17 I've seen it now. 16:22-43 I was linking myself lol 16:23-25 I think you put the wrong link. 16:23-36 Guys 16:23-39 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Season_10_-_Revenge 16:23-44 Look at this page 16:23-51 It should be deleted right now 16:24-23 Apparently Rpfruend is globally blocked. ._. 16:25-01 I already knew that. 16:25-17 I saw it yesterday or the day before that. 16:25-20 CAN SOMEONE GET THIS GUY BLOCKED https://prnt.sc/k8id78 16:25-28 Why is he globally blocked though? What did he do? 16:25-44 No idea. 16:26-00 ~ Trevor7626 has joined the chat ~ 16:26-08 Hi, trevor. 16:26-08 Rip erpelfund 16:26-10 always missed 16:26-14 good friend 16:26-42 His block eventually will expire, i doubt it is permanent. 16:26-48 I thought the season 9 finale wouldn't be good enough without the First Realm arc. But I was wrong. 16:27-00 It was great tbh 16:27-06 Yeah. 16:27-13 FINALLY THE NINJA WEAR THEIR MASKS TOO 16:27-55 He's harassing me on Fanon now. 16:27-56 Wu is finally old again, Lloyd finally has his powers back, and Garmadon is still alive. 16:28-06 To be honest, I kind of liked Season 9 mostly for the First Realm arc. 16:28-19 http://prntscr.com/k8ieo1 16:28-24 I'm going to increase his ban here 16:28-36 Yes, and please help me contact the fanon admins. 16:28-39 This guy is weird. 16:28-54 ~ Trevor7626 has left the chat ~ 16:29-20 They are not on. 16:29-28 nope 16:30-41 Both of them have been inactive for several days. 16:31-31 http://prntscr.com/k8ig5i ... 16:31-42 I'm banning him on Onion and Cards, I own Cards and Onion i am an admin on. 16:31-51 Contact wikia about this 16:32-02 They can global him 16:32-18 16:33-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:33-05 You know what would be cool? A new Ninjago game, based on the TV series. 16:33-08 He was also on Billis s discord server. 16:33-13 Prefferably on consoles 16:33-20 He was spamming links everywhere. 16:33-22 Blocked for 999 years! :D 16:33-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:33-28 Yeah, it would actually 16:33-33 Lol 16:33-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:33-39 Which Discord is that? 16:34-07 Back. 16:34-16 Spinjitzu-realm? 16:34-23 Yeah. 16:34-29 A while ago. 16:34-34 He's blocked on Cards and Onion now. 16:34-43 This and Fanon I need to be careful about though. 16:35-12 May I ask something? 16:35-23 Who? 16:35-29 Jongensden?? 16:35-31 I don't know 16:35-38 Oh,.ok... 16:35-40 He keeps harassing me telling me he loves me and asking for my discord. 16:35-42 this is his discord nyakaihulkskylorjokerfan#0238 16:36-09 Ew. 16:36-27 How can I add a picture to a Infobox? I know you have to put in the Filename into the "Imagebox" but that doesn't seem to work. 16:36-55 Add linking brackets 16:37-28 Who removed his message from my talk page? 16:37-30 Was it him? 16:37-36 It was not me. 16:37-41 Okay. Thanks. 16:38-04 Ah, it was toa. 16:38-11 Good. 16:38-19 What message? 16:38-29 I'm glad I have people to come yo. 16:38-30 to* 16:38-37 He keeps leaving messages on EVERY wiki I'm on 16:38-42 I blocked him on cards and onion 16:38-42 Oh... 16:38-53 He's not found me on the Pookie Protest yet 16:39-00 He should get globally blocked for that. 16:39-11 We should complain 16:39-12 or rather 16:39-14 I should 16:39-23 Frick, he's on the fanon chat 16:39-49 Is he? 16:39-54 Let's see about that! 16:40-09 I cannot go there. 16:40-21 ~ SenseiMasterWu has left the chat ~ 16:40-40 ,' 16:41-56 Nasty weirdo. 16:43-05 So.... 16:43-11 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 16:43-21 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 16:43-40 Should i go there? 16:44-19 ~ Ninja72 has left the chat ~ 16:46-20 ..... 16:56-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:58-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:00-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:00-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:01-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:01-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:02-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:02-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:02-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:03-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:03-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:09-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:09-59 ~ Trevor7626 has joined the chat ~ 17:10-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:10-37 At least Episode 94 - Green Destiny was better than Episode 84 - Big Trouble, Little Ninjago. 17:10-39 hi 17:11-41 ~ Trevor7626 has left the chat ~ 17:11-42 ~ Trevor7626 has joined the chat ~ 17:12-13 ~ Trevor7626 has left the chat ~ 19:23-36 Hey 19:23-44 Hello, Toa. 19:23-56 Has everybody here seen the end of season 9? 19:24-05 Yeah. 19:24-05 Hello 19:24-08 No I have not 19:24-12 I will some time or other 19:24-13 It was awesome. 19:24-21 ~ Luckyluchs777 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-39 Hello 19:24-39 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-43 And hello 19:24-47 Hi. 19:25-09 Yo, why didn't the ninja become dragon masters? 19:25-22 No idea, but I haven't watched the end of Season 9 19:25-22 They didn't learn how to fly 19:25-26 Oh 19:25-27 Ha 19:25-29 It was a joke 19:25-36 like the dragon master sets implied 19:25-53 I thought they would learn some kind of dragon power or something 19:26-48 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Masters? Really? What is Ninjago doing at this point. 19:27-11 Reusing stuff and converting it to Ninjago? 19:27-20 Yeah. 19:27-45 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:67051#6 Oh no, I just noticed this 19:27-53 Er 19:27-58 Is it something I need to delete? 19:28-08 I can do it 19:28-29 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 19:28-33 Hello! 19:28-38 Hi! 19:28-41 ~ Buddermeow has left the chat ~ 19:28-42 Hello. 19:28-42 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 19:28-51 ~ Luckyluchs777 has left the chat ~ 19:28-56 Hi, Budder. 19:29-18 Hello. 19:30-40 Did you watch the finale? 19:31-17 ~ Luckyluchs777 has joined the chat ~ 19:31-21 Yeah 19:31-32 Want spoilers? 19:31-38 I was asking Buddermeow. 19:31-43 oh ok 19:31-48 And I already watched it. 19:32-05 Not yet, but I will. 19:32-17 ~ Luckyluchs777 has left the chat ~ 19:34-43 I will sometime or other 19:34-49 Hopefully this week, possibly next week 19:38-16 What's this new community message feature Wikia has added? 19:39-08 I think it's this announcement feature. It says it only has 100 characters, so I don't think it's a better option for newsletter. 19:39-45 Oh, how does it work? 19:39-50 It is in discussions 19:40-04 nvm 19:40-10 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Announcements 19:40-10 https://ninjago.wikia.com/announcements 19:40-43 ~ Marshall920 has left the chat ~ 19:40-45 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 19:41-43 Oh, I see 19:42-33 ~ EasternSky has joined the chat ~ 19:42-43 Hi. 19:42-45 Hi! 19:42-58 They said that Echo Zane was going to show up in Season 9. But, he never did. 19:43-16 Who is they? 19:43-19 Which makes me think he had to be Mr. E 19:43-25 Oh 19:43-29 Now that's a theory 19:43-37 Yeah. I'm now starting to think that Echo Zane is Mr. E. 19:43-53 It was sad when Garmadon, you know destroyed him, even though Mr. E was bad 19:44-21 It was annoying that there was no identity twist. 19:44-36 Mr. E being Echo Zane would just make that scene worse. 19:44-47 But Echo Zane was good. . . . 19:44-52 And he was always falling apart 19:45-01 He'd have to have some major revisions by Harumi or someone 19:45-22 One of Mr. E s hands fell in that battle against Zane. 19:45-44 That was how Zane found out that he was a Nindroid. 19:46-28 Yeah. I used that as a counterpoint to "Echo Zane was always falling apart" 19:46-39 Hm, that's true 19:46-55 I mean he landed pretty hard 19:47-06 So at Comic Con are they going to talk about the technically upcoming season 9 or 2019? 19:47-55 Why did they make him wear a helmet all the time, if he was not somebody we know? 19:48-06 The only explanations for why Echo Zane didn't show up despite Tommy saying he would are either he lied or Echo Zane is Mr. E. 19:48-24 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 19:48-26 Was that one of the two truths one lie thing? 19:48-28 Hi! 19:49-02 No. They were the Ninja learning the language of dragons, Dareth getting powers, and there being a talking rat. 19:49-55 Hi, Akumu. 19:50-01 Hello 19:50-53 What's this about Mistaké being able to shapeshift? 19:51-01 I always liked her 19:51-07 She was my favorite non-Ninja 19:51-13 Mistake is an Oni. 19:51-36 They are ancient demons older than Ninjago itself. 19:51-37 Is that confirmed or you just think so because of the shape shifting_ 19:51-44 Confirmed 19:51-47 Cool 19:51-58 I know what Oni are; I've watched the first three episodes of Season 9 19:52-01 It was outright confirmed in Episode 6 and we get to see her Oni form in Episode 8. 19:52-16 I need to watch this 19:52-28 Her true form looked a lot like Garmadon from the Pilot Episodes/S1/S2 19:52-55 Yeah she had the torso 19:53-09 The rib details are more sharp 19:53-26 So she looked evil? 19:53-32 Well, I guess the Oni were kind of evil 19:53-34 But she's good 19:53-55 She turned on the Oni because she loved Ninjago so much. 19:54-37 She was sent to Ninjago thousands of years ago to turn the FSM to their side or kill him, but she fell in love with the realm he created and turned on the Oni. 19:54-48 I find it kind of surprising that LEGO would approve of Oni. Since they're "demons." 19:54-58 https://prnt.sc/k8kz9s 19:55-14 They are the original source of evil and destruction in Ninjago. 19:55-22 Ninjago has gotten darker 19:55-26 Yeah. 19:55-37 Yeah. 19:55-39 Compare Season 1 to Season 8 and you'll notice the difference. 19:56-06 Though, the turn towards darker stories started in Hands of Time. 19:56-37 Season 8 was not that much darker, because no one important died. 19:57-07 So. Just because no one important died does not mean the story isn't dark. 19:57-17 Just watch "True Potential". 19:57-52 Season 2 is especially dark due to Barney Garmadon. 19:58-10 Well, only the second half anyways. 19:58-36 Hunted is the darkest Ninjago has ever gotten. 19:58-50 Yeah. 19:59-08 Two important deaths in one episode. 19:59-40 True. 19:59-47 Did Garmadon kill Misako>? 19:59-52 No 20:00-15 In total, seven notable characters died in Season 9. 20:00-16 Not too many spoilers, please 20:00-30 Alright, sorry. 20:00-32 What happened to her 20:00-34 Pc me 20:01-58 I PM'ed you. 20:03-47 Just thinking of a good A. A. Milne quote about goodbyes 20:03-48 Sad ones 20:04-00 "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." 20:06-03 And a nice funny one by Elbert Hubbard 20:06-08 ~ EasternSky has left the chat ~ 20:06-33 ~ TheThroneWarden has left the chat ~ 20:07-12 ~ TheThroneWarden has joined the chat ~ 20:08-14 "Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive." 20:10-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:10-28 Hey? 20:10-42 HOW DO I MAKE ONI MISTAKE 20:10-44 WHAT HEAD 20:10-45 Hi! 20:10-48 Oooh! 20:10-51 Here's a great one 20:10-53 20:10-53 20:10-53 Post by RomeNZ on Jul 17, 2018 at 3:08am 20:10-53 "You have to be ODD 20:10-53 20:10-53 to be NUMBER ONE." 20:10-56 Oops 20:11-01 ? 20:11-07 I think Garmadon's torso and legs 20:11-08 but head 20:11-09 Anyway, ignore that top part 20:11-10 is um 20:11-12 idk about the head 20:11-56 Hello. 20:12-57 So... 20:14-02 Arkade is lame 20:14-08 I thought he would've been cool 20:14-12 He has a lame voice 20:14-16 I like him 20:14-54 They could've used him so much better 20:14-59 Nah, just a background character. 20:15-10 appointed* 20:15-19 disappointed* 20:15-43 Eh. 20:16-01 What if Faith replied to ''Where do they go? with Ninyeego 20:16-24 ~ Ninja72 has left the chat ~ 20:16-59 Gotta go eat 20:17-22 Ok, bye. 20:17-30 ~ TheThroneWarden has joined the chat ~ 20:17-33 Bye 20:18-30 ~ TheThroneWarden has left the chat ~ 20:21-19 So.. 20:21-44 ~ Buddermeow has left the chat ~ 20:21-46 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 20:22-16 ~ Buddermeow has left the chat ~ 20:22-26 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 20:22-46 Hello there. 20:23-22 Hello. 20:25-33 Hmm.. 20:26-17 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 20:26-51 General Kenobi 20:28-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:28-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:28-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:28-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-16 ? 20:29-40 Anyone? 20:30-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:30-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-39 hi 20:32-59 Hmm 20:34-56 So.. I've noticed that Ninjago as gone "Full Japan". Confirming to have an Emperor, and now Oni, which are from Japanese folklore. 20:35-07 *has* 20:35-13 Eh. 20:35-35 Jackie Chan has the real Oni Masks. 20:35-46 Well, it always was for me. 20:36-31 Actually look up Jackie Chan Oni Masks. 20:36-48 There are real Oni masks? 20:37-05 Yeah, apparently. 22:06-48 Hey. 22:07-16 hi 22:10-47 ~ Ninja72 has left the chat ~ 22:10-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:10-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:13-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-16 Oops 22:16-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:16-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:25-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:25-10 So.. 22:25-14 Anyone? 22:30-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:30-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:30-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:31-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:31-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs